A Boy named Jimmy
by QuiteAlotOfSodaPop
Summary: If there were anyone Jimmy blamed the most it would be Earnest Jones and Ms Peabody. Although a bit harsh, if it not for them no one would have found out. Then again he supposed nature itself was at fault, after all it had made him this way. trans!Jimmy.
1. That's not how it works!

Chapter 1

"That's not how it works!"

If there was anyone who Jimmy blamed the most, it would be Earnest Jones. No – scratch that. The entire virginal clique so loving called The Nerds were the ones to blame.

Although a bit harsh, in Jimmy's mind none of this would have started if not for those bi-speckled dorks. Then again Ms Peabody and Nurse McRae were also at fault here. If not for them no one would have found out.

Then again he supposed nature itself was at fault, after all it had made him this way.

 **/X\**

It had started that Monday afternoon just after English class had ended.

Mr Galloway, although no longer drinking on school grounds anymore, felt extremely nauseous. He had reason to be after all, seeing how the quarterly inspection of the school was underway.

Dr Crabblesnitch had spent the entire day corralling the bored and _very_ wealthy (he had empathised that part) Superintendent around choice parts of the school. All but threatening certain students with expulsion if they acted as they normally did.

The Superintendent had just finished looking at the Home Economics room and was now about to finish his route at the English room, a subject which the imposing man had a distinct hatred for.

Before Galloway could grab his keys and bolt it for the nearest window, the door swung open violently, revealing both the Principal and the ever feared inspector.

 _What was his name again?_ The teacher wondered. He was sure he had heard it somewhere.

"Ahh! Mr Galloway, so nice of you to stick around to greet our dear Superintendent." Crabblesnitch exclaimed, talking in a dramatic fashion usually preserved for new students and their oblivious parents. "I trust everything is in tip-top shape?"

The Superintendent was a fierce man with an even fiercer face. He stared daggers into the young English teacher.

 _Was it Gilbert?_ He tried to remember before answering hesitantly. "Of course, sir. Just had to grade a few extra papers." That was a lie, in actuality he was waiting for Ms Phillips to be finished with the photography club so he could drive her home.

When the inspector turned coldly to examine the back of the room, Crabblesnitch sent Galloway a pained look. Nothing was going right today. From what the younger man knew, at least three stinks bombs (and three accompanying fire alarms) had been set off at different times during the day along with a ten minute food fight that started just as the inspector reached the lunch room.

 _Was it maybe Goldman? Or Garner?_ He continued to wonder. He had never stuck around long enough during inspections to get a good look at the man, let alone speak with him. But he did know him to be extremely proud and dignified. And stuffier than a nose full of cotton no doubt.

"What is your class currently reading Mr Galloway?" The teacher jumped at the sound of his own name. The inspector was casting a disgusted sneer at the bookcase running along the back of the class, sparsely lined with paperbacks.

"Oh! Well... " _Dammit!_ What was the book he gave out at the start of term? His eyes flickered to the dusty brick he kept as a paperweight, remembering that it had started life as a board-mandated snore fest."We've... just finished Catcher in the Rye and I've recently made the orders for this terms reading material. So please excuse the bare shelves. The students and I have agreed that last term's book was rather deary so I took it upon myself to order The Hogfather."

Both the principal and the inspector looked at the English teacher with confusion.

"It's a comedic fantasy by Terry Pratchett." Galloway explained, trying to avoid eye contact with the inspector. _Gardner? Gerber? Goethe?_ "I thought it would be a good step to show the children that there can be stories that are well written but also light hearted. Plus it would be a treat, coming up to Christmas and all-"

"And what of my Granddaughter Priscilla? How has she been faring?"

 _Priscilla?_ Galloway was sure that he'd never had a Priscilla in his class. _C'mon you only got like twelve female students. Pick one! Wait, Priscilla, prissy, princess, prep, Pinky!_

"Miss Gauthier?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else, and almost sighed in relief when the Superintendent (who he supposed was now Mr Gauthier) nodded. The teacher wasn't really surprised, most of the school board was made up of Bullworth's old money types. All he had to do was butter this guy up until he'd go away.

"She... has been doing quite well. She did a side project based on Pride and Prejudice and went into some exceptional detail about the work. She has quite the way with classics." He didn't lie there, Pinky did have a knack for historical fiction even if she didn't like others knowing about it.

Mr Gauthier seemed to soften at this remark, his relaxed walk coming to a sudden halt at a desk nearer to the front of the class.

"Who's desk may this be?"

The desk was extremely neat unlike others in the room, almost to the point that the wood grain shone. The legs strained against the weight of the many notebooks and essays left inside by it's owner. Typically students didn't "own" desks but since it was reserved for a certain person it was allowed.

Crabblesnitch thankfully stepped in to take over the exposition. "Ahh! That's the desk of our current class president Earnest Jones. An intelligent young man you see! He was able to filter an extra 5% of our budget into academics, although now we can't afford basic sporting equipment, at least we have new chalk!" He explained this in his usual vigour and was rather surprised that the Superintendent actually seemed to be listening to him.

"I see." Mr Gauthier replied, his eyes focusing on a strip of paper peaking out from the inside of the desk. Interested, he looked up at the English teacher and asked. "May I?"

Galloway gulped nervously, he knew that Earnest had a fascination with a certain role-playing game and was dreading the inspector's reaction to seeing cards beyond cards of magical monsters and mythical men. But before he could make a half-assed excuse, Crabblesnitch answered for him.

"But of course! Though I doubt you'll find any of his skeletons in there."

Both Mr Galloway and Mr Gauthier quietly groaned at the lame attempt of a joke and the inspector began riffling through the desk.

The English teacher actually sighed in relief this time. None of Earnest's usual paraphernalia was in the desk, just a stray textbook and an over-stuffed binder full of laminated notes. There must have been a game tonight.

"There! Nothing out of the ordinary. He likes to keep his work organised you see." The principal continued, gesturing to the contents. "Neat and efficient as any class president should be. Now if we could finish our inspection in the office..."

"But of course." Mr Gauthier said in a disappointed tone, hoping to have found something damning inside the desk. Straightening himself back up, the Superintendent winced when his hip collided with the corner of the desk. Looking back at it once more, he was surprised to see a thick paperback book slip out of the binder. The cover was a pale pink with the back having a distinct cartoonish drawing along with a title in a language he didn't recognise.

Galloway had just about calmed down when he saw the inspector pick up the small book. Quickly he thought aloud. "Oh that must be one of Earnest's comic things. I don't know what they're called but apparently you have to read them backwards to get the story."

"A comic book? In class? Inconceivable!" Crabblesnitch exclaimed in mock horror, trying to gauge the inspector's reaction.

"It's called a Manga." Mr Gauthier explained suddenly, drawing confused looks from the two other men. "Priscilla has a few of them, Sailor something-or-other. She likes to have them imported from Japan months before their English release dates."

The English teacher's heart was pounding heavily, still very nervous, wanting nothing more than for the inspector to get bored and just leave already. _God I need a drink!_ "Oh. Are they any good?"

"Mindless fantastical drivel in my opinion. But children seem to like them obviously." Mr Gauthier replied, beginning to thumb through the pages, going right-to-left.

Crabblesnitch and Galloway took the opportunity to share worried glances and began peaking over the taller man's shoulders to look at the odd comic.

It seemed to be something about a male hero on a journey and an evil force going across the land and a group of beautiful women he kept meeting along the way. They couldn't tell exactly what was going on as the text was in Japanese. It seemed harmless enough.

Until they skipped a few pages.

The room was dead silent. No one breathed, spoke, or even moved. The only sensations were the breeze from the open window, the sound of children playing outside, and the strong scent of Edna's cooking.

Also the black and white image of a hermaphroditic bovine demoness with three sets of genitalia.

" _ **WHAT?!"**_

The ear-piercing roar was heard throughout campus, blasting out the ear drums of loitering Bullies too slow to get out of the fallout zone. All but Russell falling to the ground in agony, clutching their hands to their heads.

The Nerds in the library were broken from their G&G sessions, the shock causing them to scatter their cards and character pieces onto the floor. Melvin wept in despair, a whole month of story planning wasted.

The Greasers in Shop class all simultaneously lifted their ear muffs, going outside to check on their bikes in case one of the engines had blown. They breathed a sigh of relief when they saw that their rides were alright.

The Jocks in sports practice only heard a wisp of the noise but were distracted long enough to cause a domino effect of at least seven football players to slam into each other. All falling into a sore heap on the left half of the field. The gym teacher yelled in frustration.

The Preps, happily tucked away in Harrington House, all turned their heads to the sound. All of them recognising the voice. Pinky and Derby jumped up from their place on the sofa and bounced happily out the door whilst yelling in delight. "Grandfather Lou is here!"

Jimmy Hopkins and Pete Kowalski were busy trying to beat each other's high scores in Future Street Racer 2165. So they didn't react.

 **/X\**

" **Filth!** On school grounds!?"

"Mr Gauthier I assure you, we had no idea-"

"This is **inexcusable**! Crabblesnitch, am I to believe that your students are running around with this sort of reading material _!_?"

The shouting could be heard from the main hall.

By this point, everyone in the school had gotten wind of the situation and were either laughing their asses off or (if you were Earnest) were keeping their heads down and blushing furiously.

Meanwhile inside the principal's office, Crabblesnitch was slowly sinking more and more downwards into his leather-backed chair as Mr Gauthier paced around the room and shouted like a general criticising his troops.

Now Dr Crabblesnitch was no meek man, but he had to hold his tongue when addressing members of the board. One wrong word and he could be out of a job and out of town.

"This must be addressed immediately! How do we know if our children are practising these acts with safety and caution?"

It took the shorter man a few seconds to process what Mr Gauthier had just said. "I beg your pardon, sir? I doubt any student would even dare think of doing what that... smut depicted." He frowned at his own choice of words, feeling like he was a deer caught in headlights.

Mr Gauthier continued his tirade, now glaring at the principal with dagger-like eyes. "Poppycock! I KNOW teenagers Ralph!" Crabblesnitch winced at the use of his first name and felt like sinking into the ground if he could. "They are boisterous, disobedient, and **will** hump each other like dogs in heat if you take your eyes off them for even a second!"

Now impassioned, Crabblesnitch quickly raised himself from his chair and tried his best to look authoritative "Bullworth teaches only the most virtuous of morals and the thought of it's students engaging in... _**intercourse**_ is ghastly!"

"Just because it's unpleasant doesn't mean it won't happen!" The superintendent replied back, an angry red vein now visible across his right temple. "I've seen students canoodling outside classrooms and I've heard very suspect noises coming from the bathrooms. And I swear within a minute of arriving I saw a young man roughly embrace and kiss two others!"

" _Hopkins."_ The principal muttered under his breath. He knew for a fact that the fifteen year old delinquent was infamous for his rampant romantic escapades, ones that even included other male students. And the thought of him in _**those**_ situations was...

Crabblesnitch shivered with revulsion, children shouldn't even be thinking about such acts! Then again he would have to admit that disbelief wouldn't stop any number of venereal diseases and teen pregnancies that plagued the youth of today. Defeated he asked "And what are your suggestions to remedy this issue?"

"Do. Your. Job." Mr Gauthier punctuated each word with venom. "Educate your students on these matters. I am not allowing my dear Priscilla become tied down with some pauper's mistake just because her waste of a principal didn't see it fit to teach her about the finer points of breeding!"

The use of the word "breeding" made Crabblesnitch uncomfortable yet again. He should have known that there was a selfish component to all this. Pinky Gauthier was part of a very wealthy family and to see her go down the aisle in a shotgun wedding would be a horrendous blight on her family's reputation.

An idea popped into his head.

"Actually, it has been a long while since our last mandated sexual education class. Perhaps I and the other teachers should broaden the topics discussed? Maybe even in depth discussions on the subject?"

It was a long shot. Being in a fairly conservative area of New England, the farthest the faculty of Bullworth were allowed to teach was "male stick go into female hole, out come baby" as if the act of creating life was as simple as constructing furniture from Ikea.

Mr Gauthier seemed to be pleased by this suggestion, relaxing his army sergeant pose. "That would be the most logical step. Make sure that it becomes effective immediately."

The superintendent walked to the door, pausing before he left. He turned around and left the principal with one last request. "And Ralph?"

"Yes, Louis?"

"Do something about that shirt-lifter I saw when I came in. That boy's disgusting display is a discredit to us all."

Before Dr Crabblesnitch could reply and perhaps argue about calling one his students "disgusting", the superintendent had already slammed the door shut. The voices of the Harrington House students could be heard greeting the old man as he went outside.

The principal now sat slumped in his chair. How was he supposed to explain the birds and the bees to the entire school?

 **/X\**

"Hey Jimmy. Did you hear what happened to Earnest yesterday?" Petey asked his friend as he was busy at the shooting gallery. He winced when the bottle targets looked like it could fly off any minute.

 _Ping!_

Going to the carnival was one of Jimmy's preferred after school activities, that and trying to beat everyone''s score at the arcade. So it wasn't a surprise when the larger boy hadn't stuck around long enough to pick up on that day's gossip.

Jimmy looked down the barrel of the fake gun and replied. "Not really. I don't think anything more exciting than a nosebleed happens to that guy."

 _Ping!_ Another green bottle.

"He was caught with porn by the superintendent."

This made Jimmy freeze and almost miss the Sheriff badge that flew across the range. A loud _Ping_ and a small explosion of lights told him that he hadn't.

"380 points. You're a real sharpshooter!" The attendant said, passing him his tickets.

"Thanks." Jimmy took his tickets and began walking towards the exit to the carnival. It was late evening and he didn't want to be busted for being out past curfew. Turning his attention back to Petey he asked with an annoyed. "Let me guess. Nudie pics of all the other girls who wronged him?"

Petey shook his head, remembering the incident with Mandy a few months ago. "No, this time it was like one of those dirty comic books. A bit like the kind Pinky reads."

"Hentai?" Jimmy asked, gaining an odd look from the other. "I hang out at the comic store sometimes. You learn some weird crap if you stick around long enough."

"Well weird crap is what Earnest is into apparently." Petey quipped as they exited the tunnel from the carnival. "And the faculty are _**pissed**_. They're making it so we have to sit through an entire week of sex ed."

Jimmy frowned. Having been to multiple schools with varying levels of conservatism and sat through all of their own interpretations of sexual education, he didn't like where this was going.

"Let me guess; Don't have sex or you'll get pregnant and die."

Petey snorted out a laugh and replied. "Pretty much yeah. Last year I had to sit through Dr Slawter teaching it. All he did was tell us about all the diseases we'd be getting. Didn't learn anything but it did stop a mono outbreak."

"Gross." He said, looking a bit green. Though that might have been the damp coastal air as they walked pass the board walk. "Anyway, what do they expect to teach us what we don't already know? Bullworth isn't exactly a haven of purity."

"They're probably trying to hammer in the basics. I mean I have heard some pretty bad misconceptions around school."

"Like; Do it while standing up and you won't get knocked up?" Jimmy asked, amused by what was "common knowledge" to the other students. "Cola cleans out _**everything**_?"

"Right on the nose. But my favourite has to be; girls pee out the butt."

Jimmy slowed his pace and stared blankly off into space. Petey stopped and began waving his hand in front of Jimmy's face, wondering if the idiotic statement had left his friend comatose.

Then Jimmy collapsed onto the pavement and began howling with laughter. His friend was now the one to stare blankly as he shook with laughter.

"Oh my god! Pete, where did you hear such crap _!_? I mean I've heard some stupid shit, but that's up there with the period ones!" He wiped a tear from his eye and started straightening himself back up. "Who did you even hear _**that**_ from?"

"Algie."

"Ahh. Well, that explains it."

 **Notes: Hi and thank you for reading! I've always really loved Bully and the characters, so I decided to write a story based around one of my personal headcanons for the character of Jimmy Hopkins. If you're wondering why him and why the specific headcanon; I got into the game during a very specific point in my life. Please a review and have a nice day. :D**


	2. Is this a joke?

Chapter 2

"Is this a joke?"

Jimmy felt like shit.

Correction, he felt like _he_ was shit.

That Wednesday morning greeted him with a stabbing pain in his sides that reminded him of the time a kid from two schools back pulled a knife on him. Nice kid. Good technique. Bad hospital visit.

Jimmy groaned and lifted himself out of bed, the pain shooting upwards and sending him back down with a thunk. It was about this point did he register the jack-hammer like headache he had. Now with a new pain in his back and head, he considered calling in sick that day.

The morning alarm sounded and he groaned in pain when the PA system felt like a gang monkeys crushing his skull.

" _ **Students should know that attendance of today's health classes are strictly mandatory. Any excuses shall not be tolerated."**_ Miss Danvers' voice filtered out from the intercom, gaining similar annoyed groans from the other dorm rooms.

Jimmy gave a defeated smile and stared down at his bare feet. He couldn't call in sick because he'd have to act like he got cancer just to skip a class. And he couldn't play truant since he felt like he was being split lengthways.

He slipped into a pair of dark khakis and shoes. Maybe he could bum an aspirin off Beatrice.

 **/X\**

It just so happened to everyone's horror that Dr Slawter was first on their schedule of teachers.

The biology room was already covered in detailed diagrams of human (and not-so-human) bodies, making the demented science teacher's lesson that more disturbing.

"Now children, can you tell which disease does the infectious mononucleosis most commonly occur in?"

Jimmy put his head on the desk, groaning as the cool surface did little to calm the pain in his head. Turned out Beatrice didn't have an aspirin on her that day since she was too busy taking notes. At least she said they were notes, honestly they looked more like vanilla versions of Earnest's "special comics". But he didn't any anything. He just wanted the aching to stop.

" _Stupid Beatrice and her stupid notes._ " He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that Hopkins?" Dr Slawter asked with a smug grin on his face. He seemed to be delighted that his students all looked seconds away from being physically ill. "Did you say something?"

"Esper Bar something." He answered through the metal, feeing Petey pat his back sympathetically.

"Hmm. Close. It's the Epstein-Barr virus. A dear member of the herpes family. It is the most common cause of infectious mononucleosis or the "kissing virus" as you all insist on calling it." The scientist turned back to the board and began writing off various symptoms and times. "Now can anyone tell me how long it takes for these specific symptoms to occur?"

Jimmy groaned quieter this time. Petey's hand was now a near constant presence on his shoulder. After a few minutes, Petey whispered into his ear. "Don't worry Jimmy. Just be glad he isn't showing us a video this time."

The lights went dim and a small television set was wheeled in.

"Oh god." Was his only response. He simply joined his friend face down in the desk and mumbled. "Just keep your head down and it will be all over soon."

The other boy bumped him in the side playfully. "You jinxed it."

Petey replied by lightly bumping him back. "I know and I deserve it."

 **/X\**

After an hour of watching a taped documentary on the evils of sexual intercourse (which Jimmy could identify as being made during the eighties – no shock there), the bell mercifully rang, letting the students leave the classroom on shaky legs.

The lab emptied in less than a minute, causing Dr Slawter to stroll up and down his class happily. Trying to find any passed-out stragglers or textbooks forgotten in the mass exodus.

He came to a stop when he found a distinct red smear on one of the stools.

Now he wasn't a stranger to blood, not at all, but this blood was dark and fresh. Wiping a disinfectant wipe across it, he confirmed that it was _ahem_ expelled less than a minute ago, perhaps at a constant rate throughout the lesson.

He shrugged and tossed the wipe in the medical waste bin. He decided that it was none of his business. He had to teach the freshmen next after all.

 **/X\**

Jimmy didn't feel like eating lunch that day. But he also felt like wolfing down anything not cooked by Edna in sight. So now he could add his stomach to the list of body parts not cooperating with him today.

His stomach gurgled in an odd way as Petey soon joined him, carrying what appeared to be a small stack of home-made sandwiches. The sight was almost funny to him. Honestly how wholesome do you have to be to make sandwiches in the boy's dorm just so you could give them to people at lunch time?

He accepted the simple ham sandwich and ate it all in little under a bite.

"Hungry Jimmy?" Petey asked, passing him a chocolate milk. For some reason chocolate seemed like the best possible thing right now. After gaining a nod he commented. "I'm surprised. Usually Dr Slawter's video puts people off food for a week."

"Everything hurts like hell Pete." Jimmy admitted, poking a hole in the milk carton. "Think I have the flu."

"Probably just nauseous from the video. Don't worry, Mrs Peabody's class is always mild since all she does is show us outdated PSAs from the fifties."

That did sound entertaining. "Nah Pete. It started this morning. Like a weird stabbing pain in my sides and back." He emphasised by trying to straighten his back, receiving a similar pain in response. "It's getting unbearable."

His friend paused and looked at him with concerned eyes. "Do you think you need to go to the nurse's office? It could be serious."

Jimmy waved him off, drinking the last dregs of his milk. "She'd just send me back and say I was faking to get out of class. I'll go afterwards." He looked down at Petey's side of the table and pointed to the stack of sandwiches. "You going to eat that?"

Petey just shrugged and passed him another.

 **/X\**

It seemed that Petey's assumption was right.

Mrs Peabody was an old and prudish spinster. Jimmy was convinced that she'd never seen a dick in her life let alone have the knowledge on how it works. She started her lesson by announcing loudly to the class.

"Sex is a filthy, degrading act that none of you should commit unless you are married and are doing it the way God intended." She said sourly as she scanned the room, her gaze lingering on the girls. Easy seeing how she separated the class based on gender. The boy were packed like sardines against the windowless half of the classroom.

She continued in a mock cheery tone. "Now for today's lesson we shall watch some very informative features on the subject. Please take notes as the film plays and I shall compare them when it is finished."

She went to the back of the room and retrieved a heavy film projector, obviously borrowed from Mr Galloway's room. She picked up a dusty roll of film the size of a plate and placed it in the system. As the ancient machine whirled to life, Mrs Peabody made a beeline for the door.

"I have other business I need to attend to. Please stay in your seats and retrain from talking."

The lights were dimmed yet again and the class were for once glad for it. Now they could move around as they so pleased all of them were more interested in gossip than the screen. After all they had all seen it at least three times in the past.

Jimmy choose to stay static in his stool in the second to last row, barely paying attention to the clearly home-cut film being shown on the white screen. Heck to call it a film would be a stretch. It was as Petey had said. A good three hours worth of 1950s dating and courtship PSAs and industrial shorts, all cut together in a big bland marathon. Did Peabody make this just so she could skimp on doing sex ed?

Jimmy couldn't blame her. Giving the same birds and the bees talk for decades must get tiring at some point. At least now he could relax and maybe catch some shut eye...

"Jimmy, are you okay?" Petey's voice broke him from falling asleep, seemingly muffled by something. Then again that could have been the short on fine grooming and hygiene that was playing or the heckling the other kids were doing to the film.

"M'fine Pete." He replied in an annoyed tone, his eyes completely shut. By now, all noise sounded like it was being heard through a tunnel and even Petey's sweet calming voice sounded like the devil singing acapella. "Just tired."

"You sure Jimmy? You look like you can barely sit up-"

"I'm **fine** Petey. I don't need-" He opened his eyes and instantly regretted it. Even with the lights off, he could tell that the room was spinning. Even his friend's face seemed to distort and melt before him. Sensing that their was no good outcome to this he said a loud. "Fuck."

Derby Harrington noticed this outburst and tore himself from mocking the flick to turn around and ask. "What's the matter Hopkins? Disturbed by basic hygiene?"

Tad Spencer quickly joined in. "It's a foreign subject to him, it no wonder..." He suddenly stopped, his gaze firmly looking downwards at Jimmy's crotch region.

After a second of silence Jimmy felt himself go a bit red and barked. "The fuck are you looking at Tad? It's beautiful and all, but ogle the goods in your own spare time."

The prep continued staring downwards, non-fazed by his words. He then pointed a finger downwards and said with the utmost calm. "Hopkins, you are bleeding."

" _What?_ "

"That thing that normal people do when you hit them hard enough." He replied slowly in a condescending tone, gesturing to the wooden seat beneath him. "You did it through your pants."

Jimmy finally looked downwards, shocked to find that Tad hadn't been lying and there was in fact a sizeable stain of red on his seat and a much larger one soaking through his dark khaki pants.

He was about to scream or maybe say that he'd sat on something from Dr Slawter's class, but it was by this point that he registered that he was now staring up at the ceiling with his head and back hurting as they did that morning.

Through Petey's panicked cries for a prefect, he could hear the other students become wise to the situation and crowd around him, all freaking out in their own way.

"Oh god Jimmy, what's happened to you?" Beatrice cried, finally abandoning her beloved notes.

"Get back you ruffians! The pauper needs air!" Gord shouted at the crowd, accidentally knocking over the now vacant stained stool.

"Who did this? Come out and show yourself!" He heard multiple Greasers say, all convinced that he'd been shot or something similar.

"Russell go get someone! Hang tight little buddy!" The giant of a teen announced, sprinting out the door with a small brigade of bullies following behind him.

By now everything went hazy, the image of his friends' faces barely illuminated by the black and white film was melting together, leaving him nauseous mess. He could barely hear anything from now, even the sound of someone pulling the fire alarm sounded no more distressing than a fly buzzing around his head.

At some point a jock had slapped a cold pack onto his head and the girls had let out a loud collective gasp when they got close enough to see the red stains. He only really started focusing again when he heard Trent Northwick's voice coming from outside the classroom.

"He's in there!" The bully explained anxiously to a pair of unseen figures. "He just fell and there's blood and-"

"Calm down mister Northwick. Nurse McRae will take it from here."

Jimmy tried to groan as he recognised the voice of the principal. Crabblesnitch strode in moments later, flicking on the lights as he entered. His brisk pace paused when he saw the scene in front of him.

He stood slack-jawed as Nurse McRae and a student carefully lifted Jimmy onto an impromptu gurney. He could only muster. "Hopkins... how on earth did this happen?"

Jimmy didn't respond. By this point he had completely blacked out.

 **/X\**

He awoke after what felt to be an hour of sleep, feeling particularly numb in areas that had previously given him grief. He could feel that his pants were missing and that he had a cotton-like pad uncomfortably shoved into his underwear.

Wrenching his eyes open, he immediately closed them again as the bright ceiling lamp blinded him. Through his blindness, he could pick up bits of a conversation taking place inside the nurse's office, just behind a hospital curtain.

"Dr Crabblesnitch I implore you to expel that child!" Mrs Peabody shouted, apparently flailing a large file of paper in front of the principal. "This cannot go unaddressed!"

"Mrs Peabody, I can't expel a student just because there's a mistake on their medical records." The man argued, sounding like he had been repeating this for a long while.

Nurse McRae could be heard uncapping pill bottles and pouring them into a container. "Mistake nothing! That boy is full on bleeding from you-know-where. And I don't mean what you have Doctor."

Jimmy's heart sank, unable to voice his distress due to the medication numbing his dry mouth. " _Oh god I'm dying. All that fighting messed up my insides and now I'm dying._ "

Crabblesnitch's voice softened and he asked. "How didn't we notice sooner? Didn't the mother say anything?"

" _Oh god it's cancer isn't it?_ " He continued to internally panic.

"Never had to check his files before. Give him an energy drink and a nap and he was back out the door." The older woman explained, now counting out said pills. "I certainly didn't expect _this_ to happen. His mother doesn't seem to be particularly interested."

" _I can't die. I never even had an actual birthday celebration or a party._ " His mind rambled, trying to keep his mind off of morbid things. " _Who's gonna beat Fatty at ConSumo now?_ "

"Disgusting. You'd think a child would have just accepted it and went on with their life!" Mrs Peabody continued to argue loudly, ripping the curtain back to point at the supposedly unconscious teen. "This is what stepping out of line does you know! Hopkins didn't follow the plan set for them and now they're reaping the consequences."

" _AHH!_ " Jimmy silently screamed, his fear of a fighting related condition now confirmed.

"Flora, please leave."

The room was silent for a moment and soon only the distant sounds of the air con rattling and students walking around the halls could be heard.

Mrs Peabody finally asked. "What?"

Dr Crabblesnitch repeated the phrase, now much more stern. "Please leave the office. Mr Hopkins is not under your tutelage and thus you have no right to be here. Please, return to teaching your class and stop bothering us."

Jimmy would be lying if he didn't think Crabblesnitch sounded a bit badass right there. Then again that might have been the painkillers talking.

The teacher huffed and turned to walk out the door. Before she left she dropped a bombshell.

"Hopkins should be. Seeing how the medical records say that she is a girl."

Jimmy's concerns were immediately quelled and then reignited like a bonfire doused in gasoline. How in the hell did they find that record? He only ever willingly stepped into a hospital twice in his life. Once when he was stabbed by a psycho two schools back, and his own birth. He freaking forged his certificate for the last four years, the only way they could have known if maybe...

Mom told them.

Oh well it was nice knowing you Bullworth.

" **SHIT! FUCK! GOD FUCKING FUCK! DAMMIT!** "

Dr Crabblesnitch and Nurse McRae immediately turned to face him with surprised looks on their faces. Apparently he had regained control of his throat and mouth.

Jimmy felt like melting into the bed and said nervously. "Sorry. No filter."

The principal coughed awkwardly and moved to sit on the plastic chair next to the bed. He looked down at his hands solemnly, waiting for something to say. After a minute of relative silence (the nurse was busy putting together a medication diary), Crabblesnitch finally commented. "So... Jaime Hopkins?"

The teen's painkiller dulled senses replied by slowly punching the man in the forearm, a look of pure hate on his face. "DON'T called me that."

"All right, James then." The older man seemed fairly uncomfortable but pressed forward. "Why did you lie on your application form? Do you enjoy being lumped with the boys?"

"I AM a boy." Jimmy stated slowly, hoping that the man wouldn't ask any further questions. "All ways have been."

"Boys don't typically menstruate."

Jimmy paused for a moment and then slapped himself in the forehead. At least that explained the dizziness and sharp pains. Out of all things that could have happened to him this year, and his first ever period had to be one of them. Mom always said that he was a late bloomer but he had hoped that meant like _never_.

"Guys don't typically have to explain why they're guys." He retorted, gaining a deep sigh from the man.

"I suppose not." Crabblesnitch said, getting up from his chair and looking over his student, all stocky and not at all feminine. The very image of a brawler or a thug. "Well then. I believe that means that our dear nurse here will start you on schedule of pain suppressants. I hope to see you back in school soon Mr Hopkins."

Jimmy's eyes widened, realising that the old fart hadn't said that ironically or as a joke. He wasn't really sure how to explain what he was feeling. Something between happiness and a "I told you so" type feeling.

He lifted himself off the bed and asked playfully. "Don't suppose this means I can go into the Girl's dorm when ever I want?"

"Nice try young man." Crabblesnitch replied, heading for the door. Before he left he emphasised. "Boys aren't allowed in the Girl's quarters."

When he left, Jimmy fell back onto the bed and gave a rare smile. " _Ah. Sweet sweet validation._ "

Now all he had to do was explain to everyone why he spontaneously bled out in class.

 **Notes: Whoa big bombshell! I hope you saw this coming. Anyone who expected a sex-ed funny fic you are in for a lot more. I did warn you about a certain headcanon now did I? Trans!Jimmy is a good Jimmy. Please leave a review and have a nice day! :D**


End file.
